This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for instruction, and more particularly concerns a branched tape recording and related apparatus for use in education, training, entertainment or the like.
Pre-recorded tape cassette audio programs have recently gained widespread acceptance for use in teaching a variety of subjects. These pre-recorded cassette tapes and the related apparatus have been found highly effective in providing clear and cogent instruction in foreign languages, mathematics, science, music, language arts, literature, social studies, medicine and a wide variety of other subjects, both technical and non-technical.
Since many such pre-recorded programs are used in government-finances educational institutions such as public schools and the like, it is important to minimize costs; the cost of playback apparatus is important to school purchasers. From a practical standpoint, conventional playback hardware and tape cassette formats have proved the most popular since they can be most widely used at least cost to most schools.
Until now, audio cassette programs designed for use on sucu conventional tape cassette playback hardware have been strictly linear in format. That is, the listener begins receiving his audio instruction at the beginning of the tape, and must listen to the instruction at the rate of progress provided on the tape. The listener cannot vary the pace of tape speed or instruction. While the listener can stop the tape to ponder an idea or back up the tape to repeat a segmemt which he finds troublesome, he cannot skip ahead to a predetermined point in the tape learning program, or pass over material he does not need, with any sure knowledge of where to stop the tape and resume his instruction.
Put differently, the traditional linear tape programming provides no opportunity for branching in learning. It locks the listener into a real time presentation from which he cannot escape.
The general object of the present invention is to provide branch programming on an ordinary tape cassette and cassette player.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide branched programming using an ordinary casette player and tape playback device without any specialized modification to the tape, the tape cassette, or the playback device itself.
Another specific object of the invention is to provide flexibility in instruction through branched programming, and to provide that flexibility and branched programming on an inexpensive, easy-to-use basis.
Yet another specific object of the invention is to provide branched programming wherein the branches provide supplementary answers, examples, explanation, illustration, commentary, additional instructions, translations, and the like.
Other ojbects, advantages and uses of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawing. For example, the invention may well find use in the presentation of sound film strips, sound slide presentations, sound with print, audio-tutorial programs, programmed learning and the like. It also provides a format for presenting stepped programs for performing maintenance, troubleshooting, operating procedures and the like. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts and objects.